See you again
by Fran KT
Summary: Linked one-shots. 1st is Yumi's "After a long time I see you again and I froze". 2nd is Sachiko's. "I need to explain the reasons of my being first so you might understand my actions, or make me the villain like everybody else did". 3rd is Youko's "My name is Mizuno Youko and I am a meddler". 4th is Sei's "I am my family's black sheep, not that I care"...COMPLETED on Nov. 22nd.
1. Itching scars

**A/N: Hi, maybe because I'm sick and I don't feel like doing anything else but write so I came up with this experiment. This is two shot story. It is uncharacteristically written on a first person perspective which is something I've never tried before. It has a touch of dark humor and a lot of sadness. If you ever had you heart broken before you might relate to these one shots.**

 **I have no idea why my short stories are like that, maybe because I don't want to kill any of my characters on my main stories or because I'm still sick and it was very cloudy and rainy today, who knows. This one is Yumi's point of view.**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

1.- Itching scars

* * *

It happened on a cloudless day. I was driving my car to college because I had a class in about an hour. After graduating from Lillian University I decided to help a former mentor and covered one of her classes. I fell in love with teaching and now, more than nine years later I continue working as a teacher but now I'm part of the fulltime staff and let me tell you that it makes me really happy to share my knowledge with others.

My name is Fukuzawa Yumi and I teach photography and creative writing in the communications faculty at Lillian University. Why those subjects, you might wonder. Well, everything started around twelve years ago on my first year at college.

I needed some extra credits and I took photography and creative writing to fill a gap between classes and those were the only options available at the moment. Was that or having a hole of six hours between classes that I knew was going to spend doing nothing so I took them.

The moment I worked in the dark room for the first time and one of my photographs magically started appearing on the film after adding some liquids, I knew where I belonged. Finally I understood Tsutako-san and her annoying high school hobby.

I became addicted to capturing moments so I focused my work on a photographic essay and my model was Ogasawara Sachiko, my onee-sama and love of my life.

Sigh.

Oh yes, about creative writing.

Well, I took the class out of boredom but I found it fitting. It was the perfect outlet to express my feelings, along with photography, of course. Suddenly I found myself writing short stories about simple things, to monologues and I even started a project that turned into a series of light novels, that were adapted into a miniseries and that was quite satisfying I may add.

I owed everything to my muse, the woman that I loved with all my being, my soul, my blood, my guts, my skin, my life, my…well, you get the point.

Double sigh.

You might be wondering why I sigh when I talk about her. Let me take some moments of your life to share mine. I promise it won't take long.

Long sigh.

I met this beautiful and way out of my league girl in high school, she made me her petite soeur which is our school version of mentoring a student from an inferior year. We felt attracted to each other and one soft touch here, some blushing there and poof we liked each other but we were stupidly shy about it.

That leaded to several misunderstandings because both were really horrible at expressing our thoughts so I cried a lot, oh boy I was a real crybaby back then and my onee-sama wasn't very subtle so, me crying and she scolding me was a very common sight when we were together until we finally decided to observe our actions.

Onee-sama gave me meaningful looks and I understood her with few words. She could read me better and I knew how to make her smile for me.

Oh god, that smile was able to make me feel warm inside. It didn't matter if it was cloudy or my day was an absolute mess because with one smile from my onee-sama everything changed for the better.

Did I mention that I loved her smile?

Yeah?

Oh well.

Anyhow, we learned from each other and then I realized something. I had fallen in love with my onee-sama and didn't know what to do with those feelings. What I didn't know was that she was feeling something similar towards me and it was driving her crazy but I won't talk about that because I'm not in her head.

So, where was I?

Oh yes, I loved her.

So I wanted to tell her, but how?

Plain and simple, I grew a pair, like Sei-sama flamboyantly described it, and told her. I simply told her because I needed to get it out of my system before I collapsed and the one that actually went kaput was her. She stopped talking to me for a week.

A week, could you imagine? I was literally dying and she was not even looking at me anymore.

The horror.

And then out of the blue, she kissed me and time stopped. You know when they say that if you kiss the love of your life the world freezes and the only ones that exist are those kissing each other? Trust me, it is absolutely true and it is like an awakening. Food tasted better and colors looked brighter.

You literally stop walking and start gliding, it is like before everything in life was blurry and then you put on some glasses and you are able to discover a new world where the two of you are the main characters.

You see? Creative writing was a good choice.

In any case, Sachiko kissed me and I kissed her back. She confessed her feelings and fears, I learned so much about her and she understood me in so many ways that I would run out of time and paper to write.

Thank you Maria-sama for computers and word processing programs.

So yes, we started dating; it was her last year in high school and my second there and she would graduate soon but she was going to attend Lillian University so we promised to work things out, to find time for ourselves, we thought we were invincible, that nothing would tear us apart.

You know when they say that life sucks?

It does.

But that's not the point, _yet_.

So we dated and Sachiko finished her last year in high school and I took advanced classes to graduate faster. Oh god, those months are still a blur in my mind. I studied so much and slept so little that I graduated just when Sachiko was finishing her first semester at college, I even managed to get some classes together on the new semester, don't ask me how, a blur, remember?.

So she had a class in the evening and I wanted to be with her so I took these two classes that I currently teach as fillers, now you know the reasons.

Everything for her, she was worth the trouble.

Corny, huh?

Months passed by and we celebrated each 22nd the months we had together. We went out on dates and we couldn't be happier. We wrote letters and gave each other presents. I discovered she actually loved teddy bears and gave her a couple; they were our children, according to her. Under all her cold demeanor she was a very sweet and caring girlfriend.

Oh, and she learned how to bake and I got fat. Ten kilos of cookies, cakes and pastries I gained in total. I couldn't say no to her sweet sweets, I know it is redundant but they were delicious.

The best part was the letters. We tended to write a lot and I with my 'creative writing' going on wrote way more and, as I said before, she became my muse so; most of my words were for and because of her.

We wrote letters to each other at least once a month. I kept mine in a small peach colored box in my closet while she had hers in an old crackers tin box. We wrote about our future plans, about marriage heck, even about future children and we even picked the names, we were that lame but I loved each second of it.

The best sixteen months of my life.

And then it happened.

People say that the human heart is just a pumping muscle and does not break.

Oh, but it does, trust me on this one.

Mine shattered in a million pieces the moment I received a call from her telling me that meeting me was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And then my world crumbled. I called her back and they didn't let me talk to her.

I talked to her father, argued, begged and even cried and the annoyed man passed the phone to her so I started whispering sweet nothings hoping for some sweet words from her mouth again, like always and that never happened.

She just listened in silence and then hung up.

My happiness was suddenly taken from me and my world turned colorless.

I hit rock bottom.

Of course I didn't want to eat so all those kilos of cakes, cookies and pastries were gone in a few weeks. My smile was erased; my eyes became a reflection of how I felt.

Empty.

A plethora of despair was what I had inside me. I started skipping classes and my grades suffered but I didn't care. And one day I received a package with all the things I had ever given her, the letters were torn into pieces, the teddy bears were dismembered. It was a fluffy bloodbath.

You know what I mean.

Looking back it was quite dramatic and a bit funny but at the time, I felt devastated. I believed that I ran out of tears but every time I remember her, thicker ones appeared. So yes, I was a mess and I sent all of her gifts back to her too, that was what she asked for in a small note she added to the package she sent me anyways.

Oh, and I never saw her again.

They transferred her to another college and changed all their numbers, email accounts and everything. It was like she fell in a black hole and her existence was completely erased. And then I found a new low in the rock bottom I hit.

I tried to kill myself.

Of course that is not the answer to anything but, unless you live it you wouldn't understand my reasons, logical or not. When you are trapped in a windowless room and the walls start drawing closer and you are claustrophobic of course you believe that is the only answer.

It is hard to explain but I wanted to put an end to my misery, to my pain, to my never-ending sorrow so I came up with a messy solution, to cut my wrists.

As you can see I failed, thanks to Maria-sama that I did.

Incidentally Sei-sama was the one that saw the signs and the only one that helped me. The others were busy with their own lives and I don't blame them. But the former Rosa Gigantea knew better. Her heart was hidden in a forest of thorns, after all. So she was the one that found me bleeding and tended my wounds. She was the one that listened to me and forced me to eat, the only one that took my side and showed me her undivided support.

Heck, she even fought with Youko-sama because she took Sachiko's side.

I owe too much to that blonde flirt. And no, we are not together, we are just very good friends. So the whole ordeal was a mess and the former Yamayurikai members lost contact. It was like a bad divorce, it just felt that way.

People say that time heals wounds.

But, how about the scars?

Because those ones never stop hurting, they could heal in appearance but deep inside, every once in a while they start itching again.

Have you ever had a surgery where they removed one organ?

And, has it happened to you that some time later that same organ that it is not in you anymore starts hurting?

That is my definition of my lost love.

It is not there anymore but sometimes it still hurts.

That was Ogasawara Sachiko, my lost love.

You might ask why on Earth you needed to know about all of this. Well because everything in life has a reason. And as I said in the beginning of these rambling words:

" _It happened on a cloudless day. I was driving my car to college because I had a class in about an hour._ "

And the accident happened. This imprudent teacher fell asleep behind the wheel and hit my car not once, but twice. The result was whiplash; neck brace for a month and a smashed car for me while a dented car and no physical harm on her side.

Had I already said that life sucks?

Well, it certainly does.

So yes, now I didn't have a car and had to take the subway to work with a neck brace, it was a pain but I have bills to pay.

Oh and I had to take physical therapy and it hurt.

Let's just say that I might have made Maria-sama mad at me or something. I definitely needed to go back to church and pray and ask for holy forgiveness because this chain of misfortunes needed to end.

And then another crazy thing happened.

I saw her.

Let me rephrase that.

I saw her after nine years of not having any kind of contact and I was with a freaking neck brace looking like life just ran over me.

Well I just recently was involved in a car accident, so…

Anyhow, I saw her, scratch that, I stared at her like the first time I observed her when she fixed my scarf at Lillian. She looked older but gorgeous, she still was the epitome of beauty and elegance. And then our eyes met.

And time froze, again.

She recognized me and her lovely azure orbs widened but she didn't move and I was stunned, my feet were glued to the floor and my words never came out.

We just stayed there staring at each other for several minutes that felt like decades until a train came and she got in with her eyes burning my soul once again.

And the doors closed.

And I didn't move.

And the train left.

And the scars started itching again.

When it hit me, a second train had arrived to the station already so I got in and headed to college to teach.

I still remember the exact time because she was standing under a clock and that was the reason I looked that way on the first place. That day I had forgotten my watch.

12:32 pm.

For a week I got earlier to the station to see if I got lucky and at least, steal a glimpse of her with no avail. So the week after that I got later and nothing. I decided to believe that it was just a figment of my imagination, a mirage.

Then, I started dreaming about her once again.

And the dreams were so vivid that I got scared.

Once I dreamed that we were holding hands and I woke up with the longing warmth of her hand in mine. Sometimes I even felt her presence but when I searched for her she was not there.

It was frightening.

A week later I got my car back from the shop and I could drive to work. My neck was stronger and better so the doctor changed the hard brace for a softer one. I decided to keep myself busy with work and started to write once more. Life went on and my routine came back to normal.

I started dating again but no relationship felt as deep as the one I had with her. Those shoes were too big to be filled so the hole in me remained. Happiness turned into a short-lived feeling that I did not trust anymore.

Sometimes I believed that I deeply loved the person I was dating at the moment but I never gave my all ever again because you can't plant a seed on barren soil, simple as that. I was that broken.

That was five years ago.

Fourteen years have passed since the last time we talked. Fifteen and some months since we were happy together and the scars are still there.

Maybe it is about closure.

We never talked about the reasons and I still have questions about what happened but the chances into running into each other again are extremely remote that I just lost hope and left things like that even if I sometimes take the train just to see if I get lucky to run into you again just to see if these scars finally stop itching. And let me tell you something from the bottom of my heart.

You quite never forget your first love.

And Fukuzawa Yumi still loves Ogasawara Sachiko with this broken heart she left behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review and also if you want to read Sachiko's point of view on this.**


	2. Imperfect ice princess

**A/N: Hi and welcome back to the second installment of this short and full of sorrow story. I was actually thinking on expanding it a little further and add Youko and Sei's points of view in two more chapters but it will also depend on your opinions my dear readers.**

 **Thank you for showing concern about my health, I'm glad to inform you all that I am almost completely healthy so I will be writing more.**

 **As you know, this is Sachiko's point of view; it is longer than Yumi's because she needs to explain her reasons thoroughly.**

 **Meylahalfrenza: I'm glad you liked my one shot, here's the new chapter.**

 **Aldmagali: Que bueno que hayas leído algo diferente. Sachiko tuvo sus razones y aquí serán explicadas.**

 **LDiamond25: Gracias por leerme. Sachiko tuvo una motivación para hacer lo que hizo, más no la justifico. El final feliz va a depender de ambas.**

 **RenMan77: Here's the next chap, thanks for Reading.**

 **Thestral212: I wrote about something that I am familiar with, heartbreaks are not easy and pain sometimes could feel unbearable. These days that I'd been sick, I started looking back and breaking the seals of my own buried memories and well, let's just say that life is hard and Sachiko will realize that too. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

2.- Imperfect ice princess

* * *

Preposterous, outlandish, ridiculous, absurd…

These words had defined me for a long time, along many others of course, and as you can see, I do not lack of lexis to describe myself but I am not as proficient as I would like.

My problems are not the words but the actions or the lack of them I might say.

Life is a big mystery that I have not had the pleasure to unravel completely.

My therapist says that I have this tendency of blowing things out of proportion.

The moment they take your heart, smash it and rip your soul until it extinguishes its existence; when you stopped feeling because it hurt that much that even breathing took all your energy, just in that instant when all the things you hold dear were taken from you and they just left you alone in the middle of your despair to rot inside you can approach me and elaborate your arguments about blowing things out of proportion.

You stupid, thick, dense, obtuse woman.

I cannot even curse properly.

It is just not so very ladylike.

Oh yes, because I have to be a lady at all times and I absolutely, totally, utterly and definitely loathe it.

But let's start from the beginning, shall we?

My name is Ogasawara Sachiko and I am above the mortals according to my family. I was born in a very wealthy family, one of the richest in the world and you might say

 _Oh but she is rich, so what is her big problem? Not finding the right food brand for her pony?_

Let me laugh sarcastically here.

I did have a pony when I was a child and I did not care about its food because that was taken care of by other people. Everything in my life was taken care or decided by somebody else. For example, at age five I wanted to wear pants to run in the garden because dresses were not that convenient but my grandfather talked me out of that stating that pants were for men.

How chauvinistic of him, don't you think?

Oh, you fancy another example?

Fine.

At age eight I enjoyed playing with the daughter of the gardener. After my piano lessons I had a break of forty-five minutes so I ran to the greenhouse and played with her until one day that she hugged me and kissed me on the lips.

Something in me changed that cold afternoon but at the time I did not have the vocabulary to define those feelings. In addition I did not have the chance to ask for an explanation because the next day, the gardener and her daughter were gone for good.

And no, that does not count as a first kiss. All my kisses have belonged to Fukuzawa Yumi.

Yumi.

Oh, my sweet, lovable, adorable and delightful Yumi.

My heart skips a beat every time I think about her but; hold those thoughts a little longer because I will not talk about Yumi just yet. I need to explain the reasons of my being first so you might understand my actions.

Or make me the villain like everybody else did without giving me a chance to vindicate my choices.

As a result of that _kiss_ the gardener and her daughter were gone. You see, my grandfather witnessed the incident and got rid of them in a blink of an eye. The next day a new gardener was working and life went on like nothing happened.

In that moment I started resenting men.

And my dislike grew bigger on my tenth birthday when my father got home late, hours after I had my party and he smelled like a mixture of other woman's perfume, sake and cigars. Oh but that is not all, the worst were the traces of lipstick on his snow-white shirt that he did not even bother to hide, he just stopped caring.

In that precise instant I started hating men.

My grandfather was the same so apparently, the Ogasawara were cheaters. Therefore, I decided to excel at everything and became the best in everything I focused on. I wanted to be different from them, an improved version.

Perfect, gifted, exceptional and flawless were four words that came to mind when people thought or talked about me and I believed it.

Outside I was like that but inside was a completely different story.

A star, the star of Lillian.

 _The ice princess._

In fact, I was a princess because of my upbringing and that ice really existed in me. My heart and soul were covered by it and nobody dared to approach me; I was that unreachable on the outside and slowly dying in the inside. Effortless honor roll student, I did not have the need to study, _ever_.

Gifted indeed.

Common things as eating in a fast food restaurant or buying things on my own were foreign concepts to me, according to my family I was above those earthly actions so I was never allowed to experience those banal events.

The diamond filled cage I lived in was like that. I could have any luxurious material thing I dared to wish and it would be handed to me in a silver platter but I was not allowed to experience the real world as it was, that was reserved only for the commoners, I was that sheltered.

Smile, hide your emotions, act proper, look and be perfect.

Those were the things expected from me every single second of my life and the pressure was enormous so I grew up being physically weak. I frequently fainted and became scared of crowds.

Looking back, I believe that it was my defense mechanism against my toxic environment, as a result of that they sheltered me even more, they forced me to become beyond perfect, a descended goddess.

That is how they convinced me to enroll in more lessons, because flower arrangement, tea ceremony, calligraphy, dance, piano, painting conversational English and French were not enough already.

And then I entered high school and my onee-sama saved me from losing myself.

She did not forced me to quit everything as she used to brag but she offered me something greater than all of those lessons.

Options and the freedom to decide by myself.

And I took it so, for the first time in my life I decided that I had enough, that I was the closest I could get to perfection so I quit every single lesson and waited for Mizuno Youko to make her move and she complied. Rosa Chinesis en bouton gave me her rosary and I became her petite soeur.

Now I had a purpose and a person that showed that she really cared about me, not the picture perfect version everyone else saw in me but the real me that was hidden under those layers and layers of thick and hard ice. So I became part of the Yamayurikai and I grew more in that year than in all my previous fifteen years of existence.

My onee-sama helped me to voice my thoughts. You might find it nonsensical but I did not know how to do that because I was raised to listen and keep everything to myself and Youko-sama broke all of that with a question and two phrases.

 _Why won't you confront me with the words in your heart?_

 _If there is something you want to say, say it clearly!_

 _I can't know anything if you're like this!_

And then I cried for the first time in more than ten years. I sobbed on my onee-sama's lap for a long time. In that moment I started to change and be more open, a little at least.

Little by little I grew.

But my temper remained untamed.

I already stated that there is no such thing as perfection so give me a break.

Yes, I was brash and I apologize for my previous outburst.

See? Still politically correct. Sometimes I am so proper that it makes me sick.

But let's not get off topic, shall we?

I started my second year of high school and my onee-sama wanted me to find a petite soeur and I was torn.

How and who?

Toudou Shimako was never an option if you ask me. My onee-sama just used me as a pawn so her beloved Sei-sama made up her mind and finally take Shimako as her petite soeur. Therefore, no hurt feelings, even if I used that fact as an excuse to buy time because I had not found the proper girl yet.

And then, one morning of autumn there she was, praying to the statue of Maria-sama.

Fukuzawa Yumi.

I had seen her before but the rules of society dictated that I was supposed to wait for her to talk to me; a proper lady never dares to start a conversation because you had to make yourself wanted.

Nonsense.

That morning, I finally ignored all the warnings in my head and approached her. Yes, I was still a frail and anemic girl in the mornings and some facts were a little blurry but I liked her since the first moment my eyes landed on her. So I found the perfect excuse to draw near her.

The infamous disarrayed scarf episode.

I did it as a way to be near her and keep my pride intact and it worked. Looking back at that action I laugh at myself, I was so silly when I was that young and naïve. The only thing that I actually needed to do was to swallow my pride and kiss her right there in front of everyone.

But no, I had to be a lady.

So when I literally ran into her in the Rose Mansion and my body brushed against hers, that little change I had when I was eight and the daughter of the gardener kissed me led me into a big realization that hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was attracted to girls, erase that, I was captivated by Yumi.

And there comes another problem. Hot to approach a person that rejected your rosary? Simple, use the Ogasawara tools, intimidation and harassment. I know it sounds like a terrible thing to do but you see I was raised to be a winner so I was extremely competitive and that meant that losing was not part of my vocabulary.

Being part of the Yamayurikai became really useful because I had access to privileged information such as student names and classroom duty schedules. So I started stalking Yumi and showering her with attention and my feelings grew bigger the more I spent time with her. She was such a sweet and attentive girl that it was impossible not to fall for that. And I did, every moment I spent with her was like having a piece of heaven.

In the end she became my petite soeur and I could not be happier.

But our road ahead was not easy, we could not find a way to communicate our thoughts so we ended up having silly fights about simple things until I decide to observe her and read her reactions so we got along better.

Now, with simple looks we expressed most of our thoughts and that made me smile which made her blush and I enjoyed that very much. And her sweet smile.

That sincere smile and those warm eyes.

I fell in love with her and I just could not help it. And one day she told me to meet her at the greenhouse and then told me that she loved me and I froze. Actually I was so dense back then that I just stood up and left. I spent a week trying to assimilate the whole situation and I made my Yumi suffer because of my own fears.

But one day I could not resist anymore and, after one of the Yamayurikai meetings I kissed her and she kissed me back and life made sense to me.

I finally reached perfection.

Concept that was only achieved by love and I loved her.

And she loved me.

Would you be upset if I stop my musings here? I know you all would because this is not how this story ends; it is just that I needed to savor this moment a little longer.

Oh my sweet Yumi.

Fine, I will elaborate on that exquisite instant we got closer and our relationship changed.

The moment those soft lips got in contact with mine, all those years and years of hidden feelings erupted and overwhelmed me. I felt like I was drowning in lava because sudden warmth started burning my skin. And then we floated in our own bubble.

That beautiful, clear and sweet bubble that protected us for quite some time; Fukuzawa Yumi became my reason of living and, all those feelings that I had kept neatly arranged inside me exploded and I became clay in her hands.

She made me experience what true love was.

I should have taken that creative writing class she took in college that way, I would be better at expressing how great Yumi's influence in my life was.

In the end of my last year of high school we started dating and we made compromises and I helped her to study. She graduated just when I was finishing my first semester at Lillian University and we managed to get some classes together.

She became addicted to photography and writing, she told me that I was her muse and I could not feel more honored. With her I tried new things like eating in a fast food restaurant or buying basic things like a dictionary. It was wonderful to be this free, she set me free of my diamond covered cage and I enjoyed every second of it.

Two teddy bears were our first children, I know it sounds preposterous but I had a weakness for those cuddly objects, they kept me company when she was not around. All the sweetness and love in my being was focused on her.

I knew her preference for sweet things so I asked my former classmate Rei to teach me how to bake and, with the help of several cookbooks I became very prolific in creating sweets just for her.

She always joked about the ten kilos of cookies, cakes and pastries I made her gain but that was not true, she only gained eight and she could not look more gorgeous.

My lovable and absolutely adorable Yumi.

Maybe she does not know about this but I wrote a lot of letters that I never dared to give her afraid that she considered them too much, I was extremely sweet and that fact embarrassed me to no end. Those letters are hidden in a secret place at Lillian, after all these years. I might look for them one day.

I did write other letters that I actually gave her and she kept them in a wooden peach colored box while I kept mine in a tin can where I used to keep my sewing utensils.

That was my first mistake.

But before that, let me tell you that those were my sixteen months in heaven, because every second next to my Yumi was like that.

And one cloudy afternoon, everything crashed and burned. My mother needed some scissors and thread to fix one loose button on one of my father's shirts so she went to my room and took my tin can and found the letters.

Mistake number one, check.

She read the letters and informed my father and grandfather. The moment I stepped into the mansion that evening my bubble popped and everything collapsed.

Remember about the gardener and her daughter and how they disappeared without a trace? Well they were not fired but killed. They told me on that rainy evening as clichéd as it sounds. In that precise moment I knew that I had to protect Yumi so I forced myself to obey for her to remain unharmed.

I called her and told her the most devastating words I came up with. That meeting her was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. My voice did not tremble I was an Ogasawara, after all. They forced me to make the call in front of their inquisitive eyes and I did, I became one of them.

Horrible mistake number two, check.

Yumi called several times after that and my father answered and hung up each one of them until the last one. He patiently listened to her, I did too because he put the phone on speaker and each time I heard her sob my heart broke like thin crystal but I did not let my tears fall, not in front of them.

It was during that last call that my father passed the phone to me and mouthed 'listen to her' with a smirk. I will never forget that smile because it was filled with absolute disdain. I disconnected the speaker and took the phone with trembling hands and mouthed her name softly.

One of my first therapists told me once that love is just a temporary chemical reaction and the word 'heartbreak' is just a silly expression people use to justify their weaknesses.

That bitch knows nothing.

This time I will not apologize for what I just said.

When I heard how broken Yumi was my soul just left my body leaving a pulverized heart behind. She whispered all the sweet nothings she normally said when she wanted me to smile for her and I did, it was the saddest smile I ever had on my face. After she stopped talking and started crying on the phone I could not take it anymore so I hung up before running all the way to my room.

Later, they call me back and tore all her letters in front of my eyes and dismembered my beloved teddy bears, they destroyed everything Yumi had given me trying to make me cry. I did not shed a single tear because those were only hers to see. They even made me write a note asking her for my things back, I did and I swore revenge on those monsters.

Men are pigs.

Two days later they forced me to leave the country to study abroad I accepted everything as long as they did not harm my Yumi. That was the deal I managed to get.

They killed an innocent gardener and her daughter because she kissed me; imagine what they would do to my Yumi if they knew all the details about our relationship.

Yes, we went all the way and I will not elaborate on that.

I will leave that to your imagination.

As I was saying, they took my phone away and blocked all the means of communications with anybody but my onee-sama. She was the one that picked up the pieces and helped me endure my burden.

Mizuno Youko-sama, the one that sacrificed her love for Sei-sama to defend me.

She was the only one that stood up for me and I am still grateful for that. The others just lived their own lives and stopped talking to me. I understand that and I will apologize to them whenever I can.

My onee-sama gave me a great idea and that became the little light in the end of the dark tunnel my life turned to be.

She encouraged me to study business and take over the company as soon as possible while she would continue studying law to support me. She wanted me to show the Ogasawara men that a woman can handle their jobs and then I could be free.

So I did.

I finished my career plus a master's degree in four years and on March 22nd the day when Yumi would turn 23; I took over the European branch of the Ogasawara group. It took me four long years and one suicide attempt to gain total control over more than half of the company, not only that branch.

You want me to elaborate and tell you my thoughts about the attempt?

I am actually in the mood to share that so, sit tight.

It happened the night I got the package with all the things I had given to Yumi. Everything was destroyed but I knew that wooden peach box because I had given it to her and I remembered that it had a hidden compartment, if she wanted to send something for me it would certainly be there.

And it was.

I hid the message under my pillow and ordered to dispose all of those gifts, my father and grandfather could not be more proud.

Insolent fools.

It was around two in the morning when I finally could listen to the message. It was a CD with her voice. This is a rough transcription of what she said:

 _My sweet Sachiko, I know that you didn't meant what you said because I know you better than that. You are the love of my life and that would never change. I still feel your lips above mine like the first time. I still feel your fingers playing with my hair. You are the reason of my existence and the more I try to forget you the more you get under my skin._

 _I want to see you laugh carelessly like we used to when we were alone. And maybe…_

[In here Yumi's voice cracked just like the remains of my heart]

… _we are not together right now but I don't want you to cry, be happy and remember that if we are meant to be, we will cross paths again and I hope that when that time comes we are strong enough to never let go, I will always love you my dear Sachiko…_

If you were in my position, what would you do?

I was just twenty at the time and that broke me. It was the woman I love speaking with the saddest tone of voice ever so I just swallowed a bottle of pills and hoped to die. But Maria-sama had other plans for me and Youko-sama found my unresponsive body and called the doctor.

After that I was in therapy for several years. That was the time Youko convinced me to study business and I convinced myself to be ready for that chance Yumi talked about. I kept on working hard and did not invest time on relationships. No foreign hands would taint this body that was only Yumi's.

It still is.

Time went by extremely slowly at times but on my ninth year in the company, three unexpected things happened.

First, my grandfather had a stroke and died several days later of a heart attack. If they asked me, it was caused by a rotten heart that could not handle any more poison. I did not celebrate his death but it did not make me sad either.

Second, my overworked father took all the responsibilities and refused my help out of pride. He started working longer hours and stopped taking care of himself so, one day he just fainted out of exhaustion while descending the stairs at work and he broke his back in five different places. He could not move his arms or legs anymore.

Third, I had to rush back to Japan and my car broke down on the way to the meeting to take full control of the Ogasawara group.

You think the last one is irrelevant? Let me raise an inquisitive eyebrow before continuing.

I had exactly forty minutes to get to the group and it was rush hour so I decided on taking the subway, that transportation for the commoners that I hadn't taken since I was at Lillian University.

After securing my briefcase and phone I checked the map to find the fastest route to my destination and I walked all the way to wait for the train. While I was walking I realized something very important.

I was free.

They could not control me anymore and I could finally be with Yumi again.

Even if I was lost in my own thoughts I felt her. That same feeling I had in the Hanadera Festival when my Yumi was taken by some irresponsible students and she found her way back to me in a panda suit.

I looked up at the time.

12:32 pm.

I remember a voice blaring through the station speakers that the next train will arrive to the station in five minutes.

And then I saw her and everything stopped around me. All the sounds muted and those brown eyes gave me my soul back.

My poor Yumi, what had happened to you?

Why are you wearing a neck brace?

I tried to move but I could not do it. What I was supposed to say? Sorry that I shattered your heart and left you behind to die? Ask for forgiveness?

We just stood there frozen staring at each other and I just wanted to run and hug her. The next thing I recalled was people pushing me into the train car, my eyes looked for those sweet browns one more time and the doors closed and she stayed there still looking at me until my train disappeared in the tunnel.

Even with that neck brace she looked so beautiful and more mature. I realized that I still loved her with everything I got.

In the meeting, I was informed that in his last will, grandfather named me the owner and boss of the entire Ogasawara group so, with Youko-sama as my right hand we finally took over that dreadful company.

But my grandfather played his last card and ruined me one more time. There was a clause in his will that stated that if I got in touch with Fukuzawa Yumi or any member of her family before being part of the company for fifteen years, my rights as legitimate owner would be terminated and I will be stripped of everything I worked so hard for the last nine years.

Also, if after the fifteen years that I had to be in the company, Fukuzawa Yumi still intended to pursue a relationship with me I will be finally allowed to do so.

It took all Youko's power to convince me of not quitting and leaving all of this shit behind me and search for my love.

Yes, I said shit.

I am my own person now and I can curse if it's what I want.

Fuck being a lady.

Youko had a point; my father was still alive and even if he was in a wheelchair he held a lot of power so I had to wait even more for Yumi's sake. I had to protect her.

They said that I couldn't get in touch with her but they never said anything about using the old Ogasawara tools of intimidation and harassment.

A refined and elegant version of those tools, of course.

That is how I got informed about her accident and that silly teacher that crashed my love's car. Youko took care of that and Yumi's car was fixed promptly. My onee-sama also hired a better doctor for the rehabilitation center my love attended to so she healed faster.

Youko-sama finally saw Sei-sama again but that is a story she might want to share on her own, the point is that she got a hold of a copy of Yumi's apartment key and now I must confess two embarrassing things.

First, whenever I had time I went to Yumi's job and followed her around for a while and I knew she felt me and I was close to be caught by her a few times so I stopped that. In my defense I will say that I really wanted to see her.

Second, I went to her apartment once when she was sleeping and touched her hand.

She looked lovely by the way.

I felt like a stalker and my onee-sama still scolds me about that.

So after that time in her apartment, I retreated because I got really close to get caught by the company people my father ordered to follow me. I didn't want to lose all the things that cost me that much until that moment; I continued being a competitive woman, after all.

That was five years ago.

My father passed away a week ago, I finally forgave him. After that I could not be more anxious, that special day was finally coming.

Tomorrow will be March 22nd again but I promise that it would be the last birthday you will be apart from me, my love. That awaited day would be my fifteenth anniversary working in the Ogasawara group. So starting March 23rd I will be completely free to do whatever I want.

And I want you, Yumi.

This time for good and I am absolutely prepared this time.

In two days you will take the subway to work, I will make sure of that and we will cross paths again and I will never let you go anymore even I have to ask for forgiveness for the rest of my days.

Let's love each other and reach perfection together again.

Because Ogasawara Sachiko still loves Fukuzawa Yumi with the remains of her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review. If you want to read Youko or Sei's views on this matter, plus their own stories related to this, or simply if you want me to elaborate on Sachiko and Yumi's encounter, express your thoughts in a short message. I will deeply appreciate it.**


	3. Crimson tears

**A/N: Hi and thank you for accepting this story and marking as your favorite and leaving reviews, that makes me really happy. Now that I'm healthy again [after pneumonia and all] I will be publishing more frequently, or at least, I will try hard to.**

 **RenMan77: I'm very happy that you like my story, I am currently working on Sei's chap [chap 4] and I have the outline for 5 and maybe a 6** **th** **chap. Thanks for reading.**

 **Aldmagali: Mientras decides tu respuesta, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Meylahalfrenza: I feel bad for Sachiko but I understand her actions, she was a victim too. I'm sorry to make you cry but I normally don't write in first person but I realized that it feels more intimate and I liked that, as I wrote on the summary, it was an experiment. Youko will explain her own reasons now. Thank you for reading and I'm very happy that you enjoy my work.**

 **Bettyful: I'm really glad that you liked and enjoyed this short experiment that much. I will continue for at least two more chapters because I love happy endings and after all this pain the four of them deserve it.**

 **Thestral212: Oh yeah, I'm not into drama that much but I used it as a catharsis for my own demons. Youko will have a say on this chap and next is Sei's. Love is a beautiful feeling but it is so connected to pain that it is sometimes hard.** **Ya me siento bien de salud, gracias a Maria-sama, ya espero tomar el ritmo de actualizaciones nuevamente, gracias por la lealtad para con mis historias.**

 **Guest: Lol psycho Sachiko [I like that idea; she would definitely be a heck of a stalker], I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I have a confession to make, I really look forward to your reviews and I enjoy every time you take minutes of your valuable life to read my humble stories and leave comments, I really appreciate it [clears throat]. Anyway, I wanted to let my own demons free and that was what I wrote, from the dark side of my forgotten pain because like Yumi, I did not get an explanation so I never had the chance of closure either but well, time helps but sometimes the scars itch. I understand your own struggle because we share the same void my friend. When I finished Yumi's chapter I felt drained but when I finished Sachiko's I felt like crying, screaming and running under the rain [I did the last one and got pneumonia, dumb choice]. The men in this story are awful human beings while my female characters struggle a lot but they will reach happiness, I assure you that. Do not worry, your heart will be happy because there is a happy ending, I loathe sad endings. Again, thanks for reading all my stories.**

 **Oh my, forgive my long A/N but I love replying to your reviews. Excuse my grammar mistakes, please.**

 **It's finally Youko's turn.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3.- Crimson tears

* * *

Honor student since I have memory, synonym of elegance and grace. Not like my petite soeur because she was raised that way but I had my own qualities that made me shine as a star too.

My name is Mizuno Youko and I am a meddler. But let me start from the first time I realized that I possessed this trait.

I was seven years old and one of my classmates was being bullied by an upperclassman and after convincing that same student to stop attacking my friend the boy stopped and my classmates made me class representative for five consecutive years.

Quite impressive you might say and that is just the tip of the iceberg.

Due to my father's job change we had to move to another city so my parents enrolled me at Lillian and due to my impressive grades I even gave the speech as the incoming class representative, passing over the well known prodigy Torii Eriko.

Oh yes, the former Rosa Foetida that lived her life bored of everything.

What was my secret to be that successful?

Well, my secret was that I worked hard every single day of my life to excel as much as I could in everything I wanted to and was not afraid of showing it.

And then I saw you with your long and silky blonde hair, you were facing the window and your beautiful grey eyes were staring at the falling cherry leaves.

You immediately caught my attention and I felt drawn towards you so I approached and talked until I caught your attention.

We became friends and I couldn't be happier. Even after all the misunderstandings and the infinite meddling accusations. You were right I was a meddler and I did it for my own selfish reasons.

I deeply cared about you.

The moment we started on the high school division it wasn't a surprise that the most playful of the en boutons wanted you as her petite soeur and you accepted amused. In my case Rosa Chinesis en bouton was a very overachiever and hard working girl, we fitted perfectly.

Being part of the Yamayurikai was something that never interested you that much but after having constant arguments you started attending the meetings and helping more. Months passed by really fast and in a blink of an eye, we were starting our second year.

We agreed to see each other on the entrance of the chapel to pick up the medals for the entrance ceremony and, for the first time in my seventeen years I overslept and got there just before the bell announced the beginning of our classes.

If only.

The more I have lived, the more 'what ifs' I have experienced. But the worst of all my 'what ifs', is that moment Sei met Shiori on that morning I overslept. That was one of the biggest regrets I have ever had.

But I couldn't meddle on that.

You asked about her once in a Yamayurikai's meeting and I knew that girl got to a very deep place in your heart that I had never had the privilege to get and that hurt me terribly. Days after that, you stopped attending meetings and all the council work fell on me because Eriko was bored enough to barely help.

And then I met Ogasawara Sachiko.

Maybe she doesn't know because my face was always composed but I was slowly dying inside due to Sei's absence but my sweet Sachiko was a balm to my wounds.

The elegant heiress was so busy that it was very difficult to even approach her, my own onee-sama advised me against pursuing her as my petite soeur but I made up my mind.

I would make Ogasawara Sachiko my petite soeur.

One afternoon I was walking back to my classroom because I needed to pick up my things to get to a Yamayurikai meeting and I saw her.

She was walking slowly with a big bag slung over her shoulder, looking angry about something and struggling in her own diamond covered cage. She was like a cornered animal and when that happens, the only option is to attack, and Sachiko looked just like that, ready to rip the head off of any mortal and then I knew that I wanted to aid her.

I was meddling again.

But this time the situation was very complicated due to Sachiko's multiple activities so first I needed to make her quit them, but how?

After class, I was walking towards the statue of Maria-sama and I saw her praying and with her big bag slung over her right shoulder and I stopped her to talk to her. I have no idea on what to say but my words kept cascading out of my mouth like an infinite stream.

We walked all the way to the university section and we talked about her lessons and she was not able to answer which of her lessons was her favorite. That took me by surprise.

She had never considered the fact of having a favorite.

Excuse my rudeness but, what the hell?

Yes, Sachiko attended lessons to fill a void that she had in her life, she was very unsuccessful on that, though. We talked for the whole ten minutes off that she had and I had never considered asking her to become my little sister, well maybe once or twice but I didn't tell her anything and, as fast as we started talking I stopped, now that the seed of doubt was planted I leaned back to let it germinate and grow.

And that sunny morning when she got her medallion on the welcoming ceremony she told me, in front of my own onee-sama, that she had quit all her lessons, so yes I gave her the option of deciding by herself what she wanted so I will take some credit on that, thank you very much.

My petite soeur would say that I did nothing but I helped her to become free.

Days later she became my little sister and I knew that since that moment we will be tied forever and I would be her onee-sama as long as I lived.

I still help her at everything.

Months passed by and Sachiko warmed my heart, she also filled a void in me. But our relationship was very complex because my petite soeur spoke her mind but was close to impossible to discern what was buried deep in her heart. I decided on confronting her, once a meddler…

After a heated argument I wanted her to tell me everything directly and I got her undivided attention with two phrases and a question.

 _Why won't you confront me with the words in your heart?_

 _If there is something you want to say, say it clearly!_

 _I can't know anything if you're like this!_

After that my dear Sachiko softened and started to open up, I couldn't be happier. That evening she cried in my lap for a long time and I understood how hard must have been growing up surrounded by all the material things she could ever wish but not a lot of what was really important: a person that truly cared about her.

Oh my sweet little sister, I love you so much!

But don't misunderstand me, she's my petite soeur so that is the only way I could ever see her. And she had her eyes on Yumi-chan. Besides Sei is the only one I care about _that way_.

Sei.

I made my petite soeur pursue Shimako so that stubborn blonde opened her eyes and took the angelic girl as her little sister like it was supposed to be, they complement each other nicely enough. I know that I was meddling again but I didn't want to see my dear Sei hurt again.

 _Sigh._

That blonde had been the owner of my heart since the moment I dared to talk to her. And no, it is not only about physical attraction, it is way beyond that. My soul craves for her, my heart beats with joy the moment I see her, my skin burns the very instant she brushes her fingertips against it.

Oh yes, I also took that infamous class in creative writing.

And talking about that, I know where this topic leads. To my petite soeur's little sister, Fukuzawa Yumi, that sweet and naïve girl that thought that, with love, she could conquer all but I knew better.

That scarf incident is still an urban legend at Lillian.

The moment I saw that sweet and shy girl I knew that she was going to be a good influence on my stubborn petite soeur and I wasn't wrong. Of course, I didn't expect them to become even more intimate that soeurs but let me tell you this, there is not a better match for Ogasawara Sachiko than Fukuzawa Yumi.

They are just meant to be, what people call soul mates.

We all knew it. The Yamayurikai was aware of the real nature of Sachiko and Yumi's relationship and they had my blessing, being the Rosa Chinesis and all. They even had Sayako-sama's approval.

Sachiko's mother wanted her daughter to be the happiest she couldn't be with Miki, Yumi's mother. You see, both studied at Lillian but were so shy that they never acted on their feelings. Destiny is just like that, I guess.

Yumi made Sachiko happy and my dear petite soeur changed for the better. They looked so sweet together and that made me feel glad but it was a bittersweet feeling because I wanted the same for my own life.

Hey, I'm only human, after all.

So I tried to approach Sei. It was a hard job but I got a small reward on our graduation day. After the ceremony she took me by the wrist and leaded me towards the Rose Mansion. As soon as she closed the door behind us, her soft lips crashed against mine. I thought that I was dreaming and it actually felt like one.

Mizuno Youko and Satou Sei were in love at that time and it was as perfect as Sachiko and Yumi's relationship but we didn't take into account a very critical aspect.

Love was not enough against the men in the Ogasawara family.

One regret that I had for many years, was not fighting against those monsters at that time but, at the same time, there wasn't a lot that I could do, I was just on my second year of college, for Maria-sama's sake.

They even threatened me.

Sachiko never knew this but the reason I joined her in her studies abroad was not only for her but for the safety of my family and my secret love. Yes, they forced me to solely support my petite soeur or my loved ones would suffer the consequences of my refusal. That is why I had to break up with Sei, so she could survive. I am still grateful with Sayako-sama because she was the one convincing the Ogasawara men to spare my family. You see, my parents were one of the business partners of the group and Sachiko's father considered me a bad influence on his daughter due to my _sick sexual preferences_.

Those bastards.

I won't apologize about my words; I am not as proper Sachiko.

Sayako-sama made a deal with them, maybe out of gratitude because I was the one that helped Sachiko when she attempted to kill herself.

It was the scariest moment of my life.

Thanks to Maria-sama that she survived. Due to that fact, Sayako-sama talked to the Ogasawara men that agreed on sending Sachiko and I abroad to study while leaving my family and Sei alone as long as my petite soeur never tries to contact Yumi ever again. In my case they restricted the contact between my dear blonde and me until I had, at least ten years working in their company; they even made me sign a contract.

It was outrageous.

Then, I decided to plan my revenge and help my petite soeur.

I suggested Sachiko on studying hard and take over the Ogasawara companies while I continued my law studies and, as soon as I finished them, I started a master's in business with a double degree in law and management.

Thank you stupid Ogasawara men for providing me with the tools to help Sachiko to take over your beloved company, I really appreciate it.

It took us a long time and it was a real headache for both of us but my dear petite soeur finally controlled more than half of the company and she was only 24 years old. She wasn't happy and I tried my best to console her, actually we cheered each other up because both were heartbroken.

We started liking strong liquors.

Every night we drank, ended up with the two of us crying for our lost loves. She missed Yumi and I craved for Sei. Later, I heard that my blonde supported Yumi as much as I did with Sachiko and I really appreciated that.

When it was my tenth year in the company and Sachiko's ninth, three things happened that changed our lives again.

First, Sachiko's grandfather had a stroke and I agree with my petite soeur on this one, he was rotten inside. I know my petite soeur said that she did not celebrate his death but we got really drunk after getting the news.

We stopped being prim and proper a long time ago.

Second, Sachiko's proud father rejected my petite soeur's proposal offering him help with all the new responsibilities he was handling. I even suggested him to travel back to Japan and help him but he rejected all. So when Sayako-sama pushed him, I mean he fell down the stairs at work I did celebrate when he got crippled. He deserved more than that after what he did to us.

Call me cruel or any mean names, I just don't care. If you ask me he deserved that and even more.

Third, Sachiko was called to an emergency meeting in Japan and we rushed back so my petite soeur could finally take control over the whole company. That day, I went ahead while Sachiko slept a little more, she had never got over her low blood pressure, plus the jetlag, so she needed to sleep more hours.

That day, Ogasawara Sachiko saw Fukuzawa Yumi after years apart.

My petite soeur told me later, that she froze. Sachiko didn't know what to do or say to her long lost love. But my little sister wanted to know more about Yumi and that is when I realized something.

I was the one that was actually free of the Ogasawara curse.

Since the moment I started working for them, ten years had passed so I was able to get in touch with either Yumi or my blonde love.

Sei.

 _Infinite sigh._

On a side note, that meeting was the hardest for Sachiko because it meant that she would be the owner of everything but she had to wait even more to be reunited with her love. It was really hard to convince her to actually carry on with her grandfather's last will. And I promised her to help her cope with everything, again.

Getting information about Yumi wasn't difficult because I never severed my contacts at Lillian University so, now I knew that the brown haired woman was a teacher there and was starting dating again, fact that I hid from Sachiko, she was an Ogasawara after all.

The now teacher was involved in an accident and was currently wearing a neck brace due to whiplash so I got in contact with her insurance company and, after a few calls, Yumi's car was repaired in a matter of days. As a matter of fact, that insurance company was part of the Ogasawara conglomerate so, it was an easy job.

Being the insurance providers for Lillian University employers also, I got a hold of Yumi's rehabilitation information and switched doctors so she could get the best care possible, Sachiko was very satisfied but wanted more. She was really greedy when it came to anything related to Yumi.

And that extra mile meant to get in contact with Sei again.

Oh dear Maria-sama.

Let me tell you one part of the story that only Sachiko and I know. When I was studying my master's, I had to create a management project so I decided on founding a publishing company and a year later, when I graduated it was a flourishing business. Sachiko helped me with the funding part so we became business partners. We called it 'Rose Garden Publishers', talk about redundant.

She wanted to call it 'Chinesis Publishers', I vetoed that immediately.

You might ask why I founded this type of company; well I had one reason, a very blonde reason. Sei was a new and promising writer so getting her first book contract was something well received.

I swear that I didn't help her out, I just founded the company.

Her talent got her in.

I will not tell her that I was the mastermind behind that company; I don't want her to get the wrong idea, she is indeed a talented writer. On the bright side, I had updated information about Sei because her editor was a very reliable employee and sent me monthly reports regarding my lovely blonde. That is why I knew when she was going to be in a meeting with her editor so I just needed to 'casually' run into her.

Yes, I have learned some of my petite soeur's schemes.

The difference between Sachiko and I is that I actually did talk to Sei and invited her for coffee. She looked more handsome of what I remembered with her hair a little shorter than she used to have it when we were at Lillian.

My insides burned once more, I fell for her again.

We talked like adults, screamed at each other like teenagers, cried like children and made passionate love like the lovers we were meant to be.

As I said before, I'm not Sachiko. I'm more human and communicative than her.

During the slow healing and forgiving process with Sei, I was able to get a hold of Yumi's apartment key and my petite soeur couldn't be happier. And she did things I'm not proud as her grande soeur but hey, I created a company and received monthly reports about Sei so I'm in no position to judge.

It's very fun to tease her about it, though.

I resumed my relationship with Sei but we decided on keep things discreet for Yumi and Sachiko's sakes. I had to travel back and forth between Japan, America and Europe so, mysteriously, Sei's European and American book tours matched my own schedule, talk about convenient.

We stayed like that for five years, until Sachiko would be able to be free.

With Tooru's death, the hate cycle of the Ogasawara's was finally over. My little sister finally forgave him and I still believe that it was thanks to Yumi's influence that Sachiko became a better person. I am also glad that she started talking to Sayako-sama again, after more than fourteen years of silence.

Tomorrow will be March 22nd and it would be my petite soeur's fifteenth anniversary in the company and Yumi's birthday and everything is ready according to Sachiko's master plan.

First, I will order to one of our staff to make sure that Yumi's car doesn't start tomorrow and, I would take care of Sei so she won't offer the girl a ride to the university that way Yumi would have to take the train.

And there is when Sachiko would have to put on her big girl's pants and make Yumi fall for her again. I trust my petite soeur and I know that she would excel her own expectations.

Oh, you want to know about my plans with Sei?

Well, I know that she bought a ring with a very rare and exclusive red diamond so I will use one of my favorite phrases that my petite soeur wisely copied from me and frequently uses:

' _I will leave that to your imagination'_

Or you can ask Sei when you talk to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, I will be posting Sei's view in a couple of days. And again, thanks for reading.**


	4. Shameless black sheep

**A/N: Hi and welcome to a new chapter, this is Sei's point of view and let me tell you, this is the shortest but the one I enjoyed a lot to write.**

 **Policy: The next chapter would be that train scene, thanks for reading anyways.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Writing as Youko is tough, very tough. Here's Sei's chap, I know you will enjoy it a lot.**

 **Guest: Lol, Sayako for the win! Poor woman, it is like I have a beef with her. I just can't write about Sayako and make her have a happy life, lol. Thanks for reading**

 **I laughed a lot with this one, gotta love almighty Sei.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

4.- Shameless black sheep

* * *

Yup, my mother used to call me that since I started at Lillian. Especially, after that incident with Deko-chin, but hey, she was really annoying as a child.

Still is.

My name is Satou Sei and I am my family's black sheep, not that I care, though. Everything started when I realized that I was in love with that annoying meddler of Mizuno Youko.

What? You want to know more before that time?

Fiiine, let me just roll my eyes a little, then.

Breathe in.

 _Sigh._

Okay, enough with the teasing…

Jeez, some people are just too impatient.

So yeah, as a kid I was really moody and used to get mad at the slightest provocation or taunt but Deko-chin had it coming, I don't regret calling her that or kicking her ass.

The downside of that situation was that I was labeled as a problem child and actually wasn't but then I said 'what the hell, let's be one!' and I started behaving in a more forward way and became the splendid human being I am right now.

You could call me cocky, I just call myself awesome.

When I reached puberty and got to middle school, I realized how boring my life was. Then, a breath of fresh air came my way in the form of a short haired brunette with extremely annoying meddling skills.

Mizuno Youko.

That young maiden even took Eriko's place as the best of our class, something about Youko is that she girl worked hard and wasn't afraid to show it. Whatever she wanted to accomplish the red rose would put all her energy on it and she would get it.

I'm the freaking example of that.

We got along in middle school but, the moment we got into high school our fights started becoming more frequent. I would deny it in front of her but, you know how kids attack the ones they like? Guilty as charged here.

The moment I kept my distance from her, I became petite soeur of the best rose family, the Gigantea. Naturally, Youko got into the meddling one, the Chinesis and oh yeah, Deko-chin got into the boring one, the Foetida.

I wasn't really interested on all that shenanigans so I skipped a lot of the Yamayurikai meetings and of course; Youko's meddling increased and so did our arguments. The moment we started our second year, I completely avoided everything related to the student council. And I guess Maria-sama got kinda pissed at me when I fell hard for one of her lambs.

Kubo Shiori.

That girl turned into my escape to my own problems. With her, I created our own world just for the two of us. And apparently Maria-sama got even angrier because I wanted to run away with her little girl so she took her away from me and, last thing I knew is that she went to a cloister.

I am not gonna lie, it was rough and there were too many deep feelings involved but my own onee-sama made me go back to my senses when we had a big talk about everything and, she made me realize that Shiori was my way to shield myself from the real deal, the woman that actually haunted my dreams.

That meddling Youko.

It took me months to actually realize what my onee-sama knew the moment she witnessed one of our fights in a Yamayurikai meeting, that we belonged to each other. While I was beating myself up in my denial, Ogasawara Sachiko made her glorious appearance in the Rose Mansion.

In all honesty, I was surprised that Youko wanted to pursue the 'ice princess' and by the way, I was the one that started calling her that way.

It actually fits her, don't you think?

Sachiko was elegant, rich, educated and that stick was way up her butt. I called her a stuck up, Youko called her trapped in her own diamond covered cage. In the end, Youko got away with it and made the Popsicle princess her petite soeur. I didn't find any girl that catch my attention so I remained without a soeur all my second year.

Honestly, I was jealous of Sachiko for taking all of Youko's care and attention but, at that time, jealousy never came to mind because I hadn't realized my feelings yet. And then, I made a good choice.

I made Toudo Shimako my petite soeur.

And of course, I later knew about what Youko did push Sachiko towards my Shimako so I finally decided on making the girl my little sister.

That sneaky meddler.

Oh but the good news don't stop there, because I also made an awesome discovery months after I started my third year at Lillian, and the new first years started populating the halls of the school of maidens.

Ogasawara Sachiko liked Fukuzawa Yumi.

And not only that, we tricked her to make the sweet brown haired girl help in the Yamayurikai and, I have to recognize that Yumi was so huggable that made me feel warm inside. The little girl was so nice and lovely that making Sachiko jealous was just a plus.

An amazing plus if you ask me.

And then, they became soeurs and Youko had more free time in her hands that I gladly took and we got closer.

I finally grew a pair and I kissed her after our graduation ceremony.

We started dating a little after that. Lillian University was our haven and we couldn't be happier. Until life, and those Ogasawara fuckers got in the way and wrecked everything.

Of course I knew about the threatening but I couldn't do a thing either.

My heart broke the moment I saw Youko get in that plane along with Sachiko. My lovely red rose doesn't know about that but I was at the airport that day and then it hit me.

If I was feeling like crap, what about Yumi-chan?

My gut was right, the poor girl was a complete mess and I got there barely on time to pick up the pieces. And I got the scare of my life when I almost lost Yumi-chan because she attempted against her life.

I even reconciled and prayed to Maria-sama to save the girl.

We consoled and helped each other in any way we conceived possible. She became a very precious person in my life and I do love Fukuzawa Yumi a lot.

Not the way Ogasawara Sachiko loves her, though.

I can only love Mizuno Youko that way.

Months later, we came back to school and after a couple of years I graduated and became a writer with a book deal already.

It was a pure luck if you ask me.

There was this writing contest at college and the winner would get a book contract with one of the newest and most successful publishing companies around, _Rose Garden Publishers_.

Talk about suspicious but, meh.

I got chosen along with two other writers and the deal was very sweet so, I took it and my first finished book became a hit.

So did the second, the third and the fourth.

When I was in a meeting with my editor regarding my fifth book, I saw her again. Now, her dark hair was slightly brushing her shoulders but her face was the same and those eyes lit me on fire immediately.

Oh Youko, I'd missed you so much.

That coffee we shared in that crappy café was the best I had ever tried. That time, we talked about all those lost years away from each other and we continued our conversation in my apartment with glasses of red wine.

Tipsy as you were, decided on arguing about things we couldn't help and we ended up yelling at each other. In the peak of your drunkenness, you cried making me sob along. I hugged you and we slept for a little while until your bold moves turned me on.

We couldn't help it; we missed each other too much. We made love for several hours and then everything started over again.

Talk, yell, cry and make love.

After replicating the process several times we actually decided on getting back together. Step by step, we started to get to know each other once again. I gave her Yumi's spare key because I wanted the young girl to finally reach happiness; the same joy Youko gives me that, in her case only Sachiko could provide.

And I knew that the Ogasawara princess was a stalker at heart, and I was totally right. I'm just waiting for them to get back together to tease the Popsicle princess about that 'I-just-touched-her-hand-and-stared-at-her-when-sleeping' stunt that she pulled in Yumi's apartment.

Sachiko you ecchi.

It was very sad what that douche of Sachiko's grandfather pulled in the end, because of that my relationship with Youko had to stay hidden; we respected Yumi and Sachiko that much. Luckily, my schedule matched my girlfriend's so we spent a lot of time together and she became my muse.

It's not like she wasn't before anyways.

Oh yeah, and about the book company. I invested in it and now I'm a member of the board. On the next meeting, I'll be in charge of proposing a name to our new talent partner company; the name, _Rosa Gigantea Publishers_.

Just to irk Sachiko.

Of course I found out about Youko and her petite soeur's partnership but I played dumb. I was in the middle of my third book when I got a hold of that information. Besides, I want to see Youko struggling to explain that, just for fun.

When Sayako oba-san pushed Tooru down the stairs I got drunk and celebrated for a whole weekend. When he died, I really thought I was going to need a liver transplant. There was not just enough booze to celebrate such joyful occasion.

That asshole had it coming.

Oh, you want to know about Yumi-chan? Well, she's been a naughty girl. She dated this sweet girl and they looked happy but deep inside I knew she was empty because that woman was amazing, adorable, caring and nurturing.

But she wasn't Sachiko.

You wanna know who that woman was? Oh, you should ask Yumi-chan because I promised that I won't tell a soul. Ogasawara Popsicle princess is a really jealous and possessive woman when it comes to Yumi-chan and I don't think she would like to know that the girl her love was dating was Shimako.

Oops, my bad.

Anyways, tomorrow is Yumi-chan's birthday and we will celebrate it together. After that, I will make sweet love to my Youko~chan and propose in a very romantic getaway. I even bought a platinum ring with a very rare red diamond.

You see, one time during a book tour in Thailand, we took scuba diving classes and it became our absolute favorite so, here's my plan. First, go back to that place and dive. Then, propose on our way back to the surface.

Genius, huh?

I just hope that Sachiko grow a pair and win Yumi back so we can have a double wedding. Whatever she's scheming I hope it turns alright, both deserve to be happy. And according to Youko, her petite soeur's plan would be set in motion after Yumi's birthday so that day, as I mentioned before, I will turn off my phone, make sweet love to Youko and begin my own plan to turn my lovely meddler into Mrs. Satou Youko.

Forget about the double wedding, I'll ask Sachiko to be my best man and Yumi the maid of honor.

That would be actually pretty cool, don't you think?

* * *

 **A/N: Let know what you think in a review, next chapter would be Yumi and Sachiko's train encounter.**


	5. Vanishing scars

**A/N: Hi again, I know I'm very late with this chapter but I hope you find it pleasant. If you want to read Sachiko's thoughts during the same period of time, just let me know in a review, if not this concludes this short story.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for reading, I finally finish this chap.**

 **Guest #2: Yumi and Sachiko are meant to be together, there's no doubt about that so no worries.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I love writing about Sei! I believe that she's the most authentic character because it feels very real if you ask me. This new chapter it is Yumi's side.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

5.- Vanishing scars

* * *

Yesterday was my birthday but as the responsible adult I pretend to be, I worked in the morning and part of the afternoon. In the evening, I had dinner with Sei-sama and she gave me a beautiful necklace with a key pendant. She said that maybe I can use that key to open my heart and love again, _how corny_ , besides what heart?

Sachiko has it in her possession, only Maria-sama knows where.

Today started like any other day, _boring_. It's been a little chilly lately so I took a red wool coat with wooden buttons; it has been my favorite since I got it.

Well, Sachiko bought it for me so…

Oh yeah, you might wonder how I still have something from Sachiko, right? Well, that's because of what happened around a year ago. During my last birthday, I got an elegant box containing the aforementioned coat along with a bouquet of a dozen beautiful Chinensis roses.

Besides, there was a card with the following message: " _if we are meant to be, we will cross paths again and I hope that when that time comes we are strong enough to never let go"_

 _I mean, come on!_ I told her that once in a recording.

Anyways, I tried to start my car and it did nothing. Since the moment I woke up, I felt that this day was going to be different and I was damn right.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

So yeah, my car died on me so I went for transportation option #2, _Sei-sama_. She normally helps me out when I have car troubles but not today because she had her phone off and her house line disconnected.

 _Weird, huh?_

Well, I had no more time to waste so I walked all the way to the train station. And then the impossible happened. After fifteen years without talking, I ran into a ghost while waiting for my train to arrive.

I mean Sachiko, but I really thought that it was a ghost.

Could you blame me?

Emotions overlapped feelings and I just stared at her with wide eyes. I saw how she slightly clenched her fists and then she walked, scratch that, she glided towards me like the princess I knew she was and then she did something I never thought she would do in a million years, she kissed me right there and I my emotional dam exploded. The moment our lips touched after that long time, my heart was given back to me and I finally understood what the real meaning of 'cloud nine' was.

"Welcome back Sachiko" was what I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I'm home Yumi" what she whispered back.

Of course I called in sick that day and the next, Sachiko did the same being a president and all.

Hey, we deserved a piece of paradise too, we had endured enough.

When we went back to my place, she broke down and went on her knees begging forgiveness for everything she told me that time she rejected my love in that harsh call eons ago.

Of course I didn't forget about that but I had forgotten her years ago but hearing her pain broke me. We hugged each other and cried for hours sitting on the floor. When Sachiko calmed down, I leaded her to the sofa and made some tea.

Something I learned in all of these years is that my brain works in an interesting way. I still recall the little things, those tiny moments when I was happy by simple things. One of those memories was from those years at Lillian, not long after she gave me her rosary and I served her tea for the first time.

That sincere smile my onee-sama gave me the moment she tried the tea I made and poured exclusively for her, made my heart skip a beat and then I realized that my love for her would never stop growing, and I wasn't wrong.

It was that same smile she gave me this time when she took a sip of the tea I just poured for her once more. My brain connected the dots and my heart skipped a beat one more time and, Sachiko tilted her head confused and then it clicked in that thick head of hers before giggling and then she started telling me that apparently we fell in love at the same time.

 _We are ridiculously corny, I am aware of that thank you very much._

And then the ojou-sama couldn't stop herself and let her instincts run wild and she kissed me passionately, just imagine fifteen years of repressed feelings from a very frustrated and uptight president plus my own.

 _Of course_ we ended up in bed, the whole morning, afternoon and evening.

It was around seven when we disentangled our fused limbs and we cooked together. I was really surprised when she knew her way around a kitchen, being the almighty _ojou-sama_ she was and all.

And let me confess something here, Sachiko cooks like she makes love. She is absolutely magnificent and she improves the more she practices her skills.

You can start envying me now, I don't care. I'm just too damn happy.

After dinner we talked about all of these lost years and I finally got a well deserved explanation. I also let her know that I forgave her from the bottom of my heart and I saw her smile sincerely one more time. She came clean so I had to do the same.

I told her about the time I dated Shimako and she paled and we argued for quite some time but then, she showed me that she had actually changed for the better when she faced me and smiled one more time and told me the best phrase that actually matched my thoughts.

 _It is water under the bridge_. And she was absolutely right, this Sachiko 2.0 is really something else and I love her so much. And thanks to Maria-sama that she had changed because if not, could you imagine a jealous Sachiko trying to hunt Shimako down?

 _The horror._

However I did clarify that the farthest Shimako and I did share were a few kisses because my body only has only belonged to Ogasawara Sachiko. And I want to keep it this way.

Of course I knew about the deaths of her father and grandfather and the moment she told me what they did to us I couldn't help but feel relieved that they were gone.

Those assholes, I hope they went to the deepest part of hell.

Hey, I am better than that but what they did to separate us was really messed up so, I had the right to feel happy that those horrendous monsters were finally out of our lives.

You want to know about us?

Well, after all those years apart from each other, we decided to take things slow.

Don't start pointing your fingers and say "oh but you already made love" I mean come on; we are only human after all.

We started dating and spending all the possible available time just the two of us. You might wonder why we didn't get married as soon as we got back together. Simple, we had to rekindle every aspect of our relationship and that takes some time. Sayako oba-sama also apologized to me and we were in speaking terms again.

But remember who we are talking about here, the ever impatient Sachiko. Some things just never change. So, after six months of going out and living in cloud nine my lovely president proposed in a very unexpected and romantic way.

There were these series of conferences and seminars held by important universities in France, Italy and Finland so, when and invitation with my name came through, I immediately decided on going despite Sachiko's pouts and tantrums. Besides, I was going to be away only for six days. It's not like I was going to vanish into thin air of something.

Sachiko has this knack of overreacting to silly things that I find so endearing.

So yeah, my first destination was Rome. My mornings and afternoons were really packed so I just enjoyed the city during the evening. On my second and last day in the Italian capital, I received an envelope with a brief note.

'Would you join me in a picnic under the stars?'

As soon as I recognized the neat but beautiful handwriting, my heart melted and a big smile never disappeared from my lips. When I turned the card around and read 'I am waiting for you in the lobby, wear something comfortable' my heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened, I just ran towards my suitcase and put on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a thin sweater. After fixing my light makeup I left my room and impatiently waited for the elevator.

And there she was, even more beautiful than the first day wearing a stylish ebony leather jacket, jeans and, surprisingly, checkered black and white sneakers. In her hands she held two helmets.

I kissed her softly and we rode a bike, apparently she learned how to ride one while studying abroad with Youko-sama that still didn't like them especially after Sei-sama bought one.

Oh yes, we know about their relationship and we're really happy for them.

Back to Sachiko and me, she gave me an even greater tour than the one I took the day before. We ate gelatos and took a lot of pictures together before heading to the outskirts of the city. When I was about to ask her the reason of the weird detour, she stopped and I gasped. She had planned a city tour in a hot air balloon.

The city looked so beautiful at night that I was mesmerized that I didn't notice when we started descending approaching a well-known landmark, _the coliseum_.

Sachiko had everything planned to perfection and we had a romantic picnic under the stars, surrounded by the candlelit walls of the coliseum. It was absolutely romantic and I thought that she was going to propose right there, I mean it was the perfect time to do so.

But she didn't.

And I pouted.

Anyhow, we went back to my hotel and made love until the sun started rising, announcing the time for us to part. We had early flights to catch so we picked her things up at her hotel room and then a driver took us to the airport, she had to go to London for an important meeting while I had to head to my second destination, _Paris_.

The lectures I attended to were interesting enough to keep me awake and distracted so I actually had fun. At night, I collapsed exhausted due to last night's encounter with my beloved. The next morning, I only had a lecture and a speech scheduled so I would be able to have lunch at the place I wanted to visit the most, _The Eiffel Tower_.

What I didn't expect was to run into Sachiko there. She had booked the whole restaurant and we had lunch together, it was so romantic that I thought that this time she would definitely propose.

Oh no, but she did not and I just enjoyed our time together.

Later, she told me that her meeting went well and she had to flight to Paris because she had some businesses to attend here too.

Having a company president as a girlfriend has its perks, after all.

We spent the rest of the day touring the city and we did some shopping. And then, Sachiko surprised me when we took a train from Paris to a small city to eat some special bread she tried once and wanted to share the experience with me.

At first, I was a little skeptical due to the fact that the aforementioned bread was _black_. It looked completely burnt but I trusted Sachiko and I took a small bite of it.

It was absolutely delicious and we actually bought some to bring back to Japan.

Back in the hotel, we ordered room service and spent the night watching movies, kissing and cuddling. I felt like we were just making up for all those years apart and it was wonderful.

In the morning, we parted to different destinations, she had to join Youko-sama in Sweden to close a deal and I went to Finland, my last stop before going back to Japan.

Luckily, out of the two days I would spend there, my first one was the only that I had partially busy so I could enjoy my last day in a place I've dreamed to visit since I saw it in an encyclopedia when I was a little girl: the aurora borealis.

After giving a presentation and attending a couple of lectures, I headed to a highly recommended hotel that had igloos made of crystal. That night I saw a meteor shower and wished upon a star that Sachiko would come.

And Maria-sama would have probably had mercy on me because the next day, I woke up by the soft smell of fresh brewed tea and my eyes widened when Sachiko was the one handing me a warm and steamy cup.

I was starting to see a pattern there…

Sachiko said that she actually knew about my childhood dream and took a wild guess to find the place where I was staying. Several years later she finally confessed that she had made her homework and narrowed her search due to the fact that this particular hotel offered _igloos made of crystal_.

Oh, it is important that I explain something here. Thanks to Youko and Sei-sama's meddling (my blonde friend turned into one after getting together with the former red rose) I got a hold of a tiny bit of useful information weeks before my trip.

Apparently, my beloved Sachiko had ordered an engagement ring to a famous designer and got it before my trip. What nobody knew was that I also ordered and got one, an elegant platinum engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond, the ring had engraved a floral pattern decorated with rubies resembling a rose garden, very fitting if you asked me.

I also knew that the design was the same as the one she ordered so now that we were in one of the most breathtaking places in the world I was feeling confident enough to propose.

What I didn't expect was Sachiko's own planning.

So, that morning we shared a warm tea and breakfast in bed. Then, we went to a nearby town to have fun in a small festival they were holding. We had lunch there and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere.

One thing that I didn't really understand was the reason behind why Sachiko wanted to try ice fishing there. Come on, it was so freaking cold.

But who can win an argument against that stubborn woman?

So I froze my butt for several hours next to her until she finally caught a fish. I will never forget her proud smile and all the pictures I took of us during those blissful but freezing times. She insisted on showering before heading to the hotel which I found weird but Sachiko can be very convincing so I just complied.

When we got back to our room, I realized why she insisted on all the fishing and showering before getting back to the hotel. The moment I opened the door, the sweet scent of Chinensis roses entered my nostrils and I gasped surprised.

Now our room had a carpet of soft Chinensis petals while a beautifully decorated table was placed on a side where a waiter was patiently waiting for us, candles weren't necessary because nature provided us with a beautiful starry night. We had a quiet and romantic dinner and when the waiter left after dessert I gasped even more.

The most beautiful aurora borealis could be seen through the roof of our igloo, definitely pictures didn't do any justice to the real thing.

And there, with the beautiful greens, oranges and purples of the stunning aurora borealis as our sole witness, Ogasawara Sachiko kneeled in front of me and voiced the sweetest words that are now engraved in my soul.

' _Since the moment I saw you for the first time until the last day of my life I was and will be yours. My heart, body, mind and soul belong only to you Yumi, the only woman I have ever loved and that broke my walls and claimed me as hers. You, that are my most precious person in the entire world and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to wait any longer because I want the rest of our lives to finally start and get together for good, start a family and enjoy the happiness we deserve. Fukuzawa Yumi would you do me the honor of marrying me?'_

Of course I said yes, who would ever resist to those words and that charm? It was a dream come true after all those shed tears. It was the moment of starting a new chapter in our lives and our scars stopped itching because they finally vanished.

You might wonder about the ring I bought, well she got it after making sweet love for infinite hours, just before I fell asleep I slipped it in her finger and she hadn't taken it off ever since.

Not long after coming back from Europe we got married and went to Hawaii for our honeymoon. When we came back to Japan, we had to travel again because Sei and Youko-sama finally tied the knot in Canada.

Six months and a couple of bottles of scotch later, Sei and Sachiko lost a bet against Youko-sama and I so now they would be the ones carrying our first children.

 _They thought we couldn't handle our liquor as good as them_.

Arrogant fools! We still tease them about that.

That was four years ago.

Sei and Youko became the proud mothers of twins due to a revolutionary technique that took two eggs and extracted the DNA so the babies would have traits of the two mothers. The doctors said that due to the procedure, the probability of getting twins or even triplets was high that is why the Satou-Mizuno household got blessed with two girls.

The older twin resembled Youko-sama's eyes and behavior but with Sei's hair while the younger one is as cheeky as the former Rosa Gigantea but with Youko's hair color. They are absolutely adorable.

We used the same treatment and we also were blessed with twins. But let me tell you something, having a very hormonal Sei around a hypersensitive Sachiko was not easy. Thanks to Maria-sama and Youko-sama's infinite patience we made it.

Until this day I'm still surprised on how my wife's onee-sama was able to control Sachiko's temper and Sei's mood swings when we came up with the 'brilliant' idea of having them pregnant with few months of difference.

Sachiko broke one of my fingers during the delivery but I endured it like a champion. Our dream of a family was a reality with our little sweet and cute daughters. Both inherited my hair color but a shade darker and both had a curious trait.

Our oldest girl's right eye was blue while the other was brown. On the other hand, our youngest daughter's right eye was brown and her left one was blue, the doctor told us that it was called heterochromia.

We called it a beautiful blessing.

Right now, our twins are four and recently started preschool along with Sei and Youko-sama's girls and I am in the hospital.

Why you might ask…

Well, I wanted to enjoy the joys of pregnancy too and Sachiko wanted to have a big family so I granted her wish and after yelling at her for all the pain I was enduring and probably breaking some of her fingers with my deathly grip, I gave birth to two beautiful baby girls with dark tresses and blue eyes with slight shades of brown.

Now we could actually say that we were living the dream and all the pain was a distant memory from the past because our road ahead looks way more promising with our beautiful family. I know it sounds corny but we endured enough for ten lifetimes so I have all the right to be as corny as I want.

Oh, and a last piece of advice for all of those dreamers out there.

Never give up on love because it actually conquers all, trust me.

You just need to have a little faith.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in a review. Sachiko's view will only be posted if you would like to read it, if not this is the last chapter of See you again.**


	6. Mischievous queen

**A/N: Hi and welcome back. Thanks to all the nice reviews, you have no idea all the smiles you cause me every time you take a little of your time to leave a comment, it just fills me with infinite joy. Thank you very much!**

 **Today is November 22nd and it is my birthday and, because of that I will be updating most of my stories today, this is my gift to you my dear readers.**

 **As promised, this is Sachiko's point of view and the last chapter of this experiment that writing in 1** **st** **person was. The journey wasn't that long but I enjoyed every second of it. I already started two new stories but I won't publish them until I finish Oh Sister!**

 **meylahalfrenza: I'm finally back and writing even more! Here's the awaited final chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Pure5u6a: Thank you for reading my humble story, here's the last chapter.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I know it is corny and I really tried hard not to go overboard with it but I couldn't help it, I love corn too, lol. The good thing of having an ojou-sama as a girlfriend is that you can enjoy things in a different way. I am really glad that you like my stories so much, that motivates me to continue writing, thank you very much.**

 **I hope you like it and let me know your final thoughts of it, I will really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6.- Mischievous queen

* * *

Romantic, clever, passionate, sappy, overprotective, doting…

Those are the new words that describe me better after I won Yumi back and we started living the perfect days of the rest of our existences together along with our beautiful and healthy family.

Of course you want to know the entire story and I am so ecstatic that I do not mind sharing it with you all.

As you might remember, yesterday was Yumi's birthday and I sent her a present through Sei-sama. It was a nice necklace with a key pendant that opens a locket I carry. Inside there's a small picture of Yumi at the time she was at Lillian.

I had to endlessly beg my onee-sama for it.

While at work, I talked to Youko-sama about my plans for the next day, now that I was free to win my sweet Yumi back. She promised me that she would find a way to keep Sei-sama busy so we wouldn't be interrupted.

At the moment I did not know that my onee-sama had gone back with that obnoxious woman so I innocently thought that she was going to use the publishing company to keep the blonde busy.

Let's just say that I had the right to tease my onee-sama about some suspicious 'bites' on her neck.

Anyhow, she gave the order to manipulate Yumi's car so my beloved would be forced to take the train the next day. I know our schemes sound silly but I didn't want to wait any longer to get my Yumi back.

The next day everything went on as expected. My beloved's car didn't start and Sei-sama didn't answer her phone or her landline so my Yumi was forced to take the train.

As soon my driver let me know of her arrival to the station, I got into the station and there she was in that gorgeous red wool coat with wooden buttons that I bought for her last birthday.

She might not know but I sent it along with a dozen of Chinensis roses and a card with part of the recording she sent me eons ago. Years later, she told me that she knew it was me; well my Yumi is not as dense people normally think.

So there she was, with her beautiful hair below her shoulders and her chocolate orbs that make my heart skip a beat every time they look at me. And that time was not the exception. The moment she saw me her eyes widened and I got scared and my thoughts ran wild.

 _What if she rejects me?_

In that moment I felt so helpless that my sole reaction was to clench my fists frustrated and Yumi didn't move a muscle, she was waiting for me to make the first move. The station speakers announced the train's approach and I knew that I had to do something or I will lose her forever.

And then, I realized what I had to do.

When we started dating back at Lillian, I was terrified of any sort of public display of affection because I knew that it was not going to end well if my family found out about us and well, _I was not mistaken_.

But now things were different, I was a better and stronger person so I walked towards her and claimed her lips as mine one more time in front of all the people waiting for the early morning train.

"Welcome back, Sachiko" she whispered between tears.

"I'm home, Yumi" I whispered back with a shaky voice, it was a very emotional moment for the two of us. Once we were in my car, Yumi called in sick for a couple of days and so did I.

Wouldn't you do the same? Besides, I was the boss.

When we got to her place, I went on my knees and begged for forgiveness, it was the least I could do after all these years apart. I explained the reasons behind those hurtful words I said and she forgave me and we cried for a long time on the floor.

Later she walked me to a nearby couch and made some tea that brought me down memory lane to the moment I fell in love with her. It was not that long after becoming soeurs.

We were alone in the rose mansion and Yumi poured tea just for me and when I looked into her beautiful eyes, I realized that couldn't live without her and I smiled like that time and Yumi explained that we shared the same memory and that also, fell in love during the same episode.

According to Sei-sama we give her diabetes because we're extremely sweet.

 _We're just in love._

Besides, she states that but she behaves the same when my onee-sama is around.

I have something to confess here. Due to my upbringing, the concept of lust was something extremely taboo because it was not appropriate for ladies to think on that. But when it came to Yumi I have never been able to think straight, in other words, I craved for her since the moment I saw her at the train station.

Now that we were alone I just let my instincts express what I lusted for and that was Fukuzawa Yumi. We made love and I temporally sated my longing to my heart's content.

It was getting dark outside when Yumi's grumbling stomach made us stop. Even after all these years, my beautiful petite soeur keeps her cute and very expressive face. After she horribly blushed, I offered to cook for her.

Thank you onee-sama for forcing me to take cooking lessons with you, they turned out to be really useful.

In the end we cooked together, like we have always dreamed. And I know what Yumi said because she enjoys embarrassing me too much but she is beyond amazing in those same _intimate_ matters.

I will not disclose any more details because I am not Sei-sama, after all.

We ate and talked about all the time we were not together and Yumi forgave me and I could not be happier.

Until my bubble burst when she told me that she had dated Shimako.

That sneaky little bitch.

Of course I was mad but a key factor played in my favor, I did get Yumi in the end. So, to show her that I had actually become a better person, I decided on taking the high road and tried hard to forget about that incident.

That does not mean that I sometimes do not feel like slapping that _lady_ up.

Anyhow, I was glad to know that they got as far as kissing. I just cannot avoid being competitive, it is just part of who I am. Besides, Yumi is _mine_ and that would never change.

Yes, I am very possessive when it comes to Yumi, so what?

Well, we also talked about what my father and grandfather did and she was very relieved that they were gone. Now we could start building our relationship without any restrains and that made us extremely happy.

As slow as she wanted to take things, I just wanted to marry her. But she wished for an unhurried start and I just pleased her. Looking back, I feel happy that we did things that way because it gave us the chance to get to know each other one more time and we spend an incredible amount of time together.

One thing that really made me happy was that Yumi reconciled with my mother. They became good friends and they spend some time together, especially when I was out of town on business trips.

Remember when I said that I complied when Yumi told me to take things slow? Well I partially lied. Let me explain, I did take things slow but, at the same time, planned a spectacular way to propose Yumi.

The opportunity presented in the form of a series of conferences that Yumi would be attending. I did play my role right and had a tantrum but, at the same time, ordered a gorgeous platinum engagement ring, Sei-sama actually helped me with that.

What I did not know is that the former white rose became as meddling as my onee-sama and told Yumi about the ring so she ordered another with the same design.

When Youko-sama enumerated the places that were she was going to be travelling to close the biggest deals Ogasawara Corporation had signed in the last decade and I could not be left out of all the action so I decided on joining my onee-sama in that seven days business trip out of the country.

Besides, I wanted to surprise Yumi.

Our first destination was Greece and we did great, thanks to my onee-sama's sharp instincts and my knack for business. Knowing that Yumi was going to be in Rome, I flew there in the company's jet.

Being a successful president has its perks.

When I landed in Rome, I ask the driver to take me to a bike rental place. The thing was that I secretly enjoyed riding bikes since I learned back in college. Actually Sei-sama also bought one to Youko-sama's horror. She might still remember when I took her for a ride once and we slipped on the wet pavement, the result was a broken arm on her side and a few scratches on me.

So I rented a bike and rode all the way towards Yumi's hotel while my driver left my luggage at my hotel room. I wrote a note and placed in an envelope and, after generously tipping a bellhop; he delivered the message to my beloved.

While I waited, I made a few calls to arrange the second part of my plan and twenty minutes later, my Yumi came out of the elevator with a surprised expression.

 _The things I do for her…_

We rode for a while and I gave her a small tour around the lovely city, we shared some gelatos and took some gorgeous pictures. When I stopped the bike she gasped surprised and I just grinned amused. We took a hot air balloon ride to the location of out picnic, _the coliseum_.

Thanks to my own connections in Rome, we had a romantic picnic in the middle of the historical landmark and with a beautiful starry night above us, it was just marvelous. I patted my jacket and the engagement ring was still there. It was a very emotional moment, but something didn't feel completely right so I didn't propose that time.

I knew that, deep inside, my Yumi was disappointed but I wanted everything to be perfect.

We came back to the hotel and enjoyed our night together the way you imagine but I will not elaborate on that. Anyhow, in the morning we left to different destinations, she flew to Paris and I caught up with a very upset onee-sama in London.

You see, I forgot to mention that I took the company's private jet and left Youko-sama in Athens so she had to fly coach and I also forgot to tell her where I was going so she was livid and worried.

 _My job as onee-sama never ends due to the fact that my petite soeur is as terrible as a teenager with raging hormones_ , she yelled that at me on that occasion and I just grinned guiltily.

So we closed the second deal in London and I sighed relieved, everything was running smoothly so I surprised my onee-sama when Sei-sama joined us in Paris, after that she forgave me for leaving her in Athens.

Knowing what Yumi's plans were, thanks to her always helpful assistant, I booked the entire restaurant my love had reservations. When she got there she gave me a very surprised smile and we enjoyed an exquisite meal and headed to a place I wanted to share with her since I'd been there so many years ago.

I decided that day proposing in where I thought would be the best way possible, Yumi just had to wait a little longer. Besides, she was the one that wanted to take things slow on the first place.

After lunch, we took a train and headed to this small bakery where its specialty was called 'torteau fromage' it was some sort of traditional bread normally offered in weddings, it was a very old tradition but the bread was absolutely delicious. Yumi looked skeptical because the aforementioned food was black but she tried and loved it, she even bought some to take back home.

On our way back I wondered on the whereabouts of my onee-sama and Sei-sama, turns out that they decided on taking a little private tour to the Versailles Palace and got banned, apparently I am not the only _teenager with raging hormones_ around.

That night we slept like when we started dating, cuddling. It was just an emotional moment that made me feel completely in love all over again, we definitely belong together.

My onee-sama waited for me and we both flew to our last destination: Sweden, while Yumi went to Finland and Sei-sama went back to Japan because she had some deadlines to meet.

When I faced Yumi's parents they gave me the cold shoulder for quite some time. Yuuki was the one that helped me out so they talked to me again. After I convinced them that my intentions were good and asked their daughter's hand in marriage, they agreed and Miki-sama revealed an important fact that I decided to take to my advantage when proposing to Yumi.

My soon to be mother-in-law told me about my Yumi's love for visual arts at an early age, specifically her hidden fascination with color and nature so Miki-sama showed me Yumi's favorite encyclopedia of photography when she was a child and something clicked in my head.

 _The aurora borealis_. That was the perfect place to propose.

Once again, I found about Yumi's location thanks to her assistant and after signing the last deal in Sweden, I took a train to Finland and got to where my love was staying around six in the morning. After convincing the manager I was allowed to enter Yumi's room.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep that I didn't dare to wake her up so I decided on brewing some tea while waiting for my Yumi to wake up. I did not have to wait so long because just when I was pouring a cup of tea for myself, my beloved opened her beautiful chocolate orbs and gasped surprised of finding me there.

We enjoyed our tea and breakfast in bed. Then we visited a picturesque town and enjoyed of a nice time in a small festival and also decided on having lunch there.

In the moment I excused myself to go to the restroom, I called the manager of the hotel and made arrangements for our dinner and because of the specialty and 'extras' I was asking, the manager let me know that they might need a couple of hours to provide what I wanted so he also recommended me some activities to kill some time.

Being a competitive person I wanted to challenge myself and try ice fishing. And trust me _I will catch a fish_ , and I did after a couple of hours. I knew Yumi was freezing so after taking several pictures with my prize, I decided on taking a warm shower there so my love didn't freeze to death.

While Yumi was getting dressed, I got a message from the hotel letting me know that the preparations were done so we headed back to our room.

There was a carpet of Chinensis rose petals and a very exquisite dinner. The moment we turned the lights off, a starry night illuminated us. After eating our waiter left with our empty dishes and Yumi looked up and a breathtaking aurora borealis could be seen through the crystal ceiling of our igloo and then I knew it.

This was the perfect moment I was waiting to propose so I went on my knees and whispered the words I had been waiting to utter to Yumi since the moment I fell in love with her:

' _Since the moment I saw you for the first time until the last day of my life I was and will be yours. My heart, body, mind and soul belong only to you Yumi, the only woman I have ever loved and that broke my walls and claimed me as hers. You, that are my most precious person in the entire world and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to wait any longer because I want the rest of our lives to finally start and get together for good, start a family and enjoy the happiness we deserve. Fukuzawa Yumi would you do me the honor of marrying me?'_

And I could not be happier when Yumi said yes. We celebrated in a very romantic and intimate way, of course. When morning came, I was very surprised to find a replica of Yumi's engagement ring adorning my ring finger. I really treasure it so much that I have not taken it off since that moment.

Three months later, we got married in an intimate ceremony and a very ostentatious reception. Then, we spent our honeymoon in Hawaii. We became the Ogasawara-Fukuzawa and I am ecstatic to introduce Yumi as my wife.

I just enjoy too much calling her that.

On a side note, my onee-sama finally said yes to Sei-sama and they got married just a week after we came back from our trip so we travelled again, this time to Canada for the occasion.

All right, I need to clarify something regarding the bet we lost against my Youko-sama and my wife.

That night Sei-sama wanted to tell Yumi about that time I broke into her apartment and watched her sleep unless I got drunk so I did to keep her mouth shut. On the other hand, I knew about certain intimate affairs she was involved with other girls before getting back together with my onee-sama so, unless she got as drunk as me, I would disclose that information to my dear sister.

The thing was that we also bet against our wives in the middle of our second bottle of scotch so, of course we assumed we were stronger.

But we were not so, we endured the procedure and got pregnant with a few months of difference. Miyoko and Saki are the names of Sei and Youko-sama's twins, they are adorable and thanks to Maria-sama that my onee-sama is the one wearing the pants in that house because, do you imagine if their kids turned out like Sei-sama?

That would be extremely dreadful.

Months later and a broken finger on my wife's hand made us the proud mothers of Yui and Sayumi, our beautiful daughters with bicolor eyes. They are just the perfect combination of both of us.

They are our little blessings but I will not endure that phase again especially around a pregnant Sei-sama, how obnoxious that woman could be!

Years later my Yumi decided on expanding our family a little more and I complied so, during the first school week of our four year old daughters, my beautiful wife gave birth to Mio and Yumiko, our little black haired twins with blue eyes with slight shades of brown, they are absolutely perfect. I held them after the doctor checked my broken fingers; my wife definitely has a deadly grip.

Now the dream was a reality and happiness was the definition of our days, of course we sometimes argue but communication is key, clichéd or not.

Do you remember all those letters that I wrote to Yumi but never send her? Well, I finally dug them up from the soft ground of Lillian's greenhouse where they were hidden for more than two decades and tomorrow, during the celebration of our ten year wedding anniversary, I will ask our daughters to deliver and read them to my lovely wife.

According to Sei-sama, I turned from ice princess to soft ice cream and I believe she is right but I do not mind her obnoxious demeanor anymore, because I can finally say that I am utterly happy with my life and that is what matters the most.

We are just too in love after all we went through.

I know what Yumi says about never giving up and she's right but trust me on this, it is in our darkest moments when we really find a way to become better, so keep on going no matter how many times you bite the dust, just keep trying, hoping, dreaming and loving with all your heart, body and soul.

Occasionally, life gives you second chances but it is up to you to make the most of them. Trust me, it is worth the wait.

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a pleasure to write this short story I hope you let me know your final opinions on it just to please this birthday girl on her special day.**


End file.
